


Lucy | The Walking Dead

by oceanlilies



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, let's see how many times Negan says "fuck" and "fucking" and "fucking fuckity fuck", negan is such an asshole but damn I love his fucking character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanlilies/pseuds/oceanlilies
Summary: Grace doesn't remember her name.Lucy is Negan's property.Grace is lost in her own sanity.Lucy has done things Grace can not even imagine.Grace has managed to survive the end of the world, which took away her life. Grace has been running from the death for so long she has lost count of the days, but surviving doesn't matter anymore.Lucy is the apple of Negan's eye and another one of his weapons. Lucy obeys every single one of his wishes and is almost as feared as her sister, Lucille.The world is a perfect chaos in Lucy's mind until the arrival of a new group, which will destroy everything she believes in."Grace?"





	Lucy | The Walking Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time in this page and also my first time writting in English, so I have to apologize for possible grammar mistakes. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

"I’ve got something special for you today" said Negan as Lucy poured some coffee in his mug.

She kept quiet while she saw Negan taking a short drink and licking his lips. She could breath normally again when he finally put his mug on the table without making any comments.

"Special?" she asked, drinking her own coffee.

"Very special. A little hero thought he could free his community from the evil Saviours,” Negan’s lips drew a wide smile which showed his white and perfectly lined teeth. “and I want you to take care of him" he pointed at her with one finger. Lucy nodded, taking the last drink of her coffee.

It wasn’t the best coffee she had tasted but at least it was coffee, a luxe she had almost forgotten about. Negan used to keep for himself the best things they got from what he liked to call their “excursions” and, in the last one, they had found some soluble coffee. Negan had given some to his wives and kept the rest for him, Lucy and Simon, his second at charge.

Lucy ran to the bedroom she shared with Negan at that cottage-like place. It was a small community but it had a lot of potential -they had a lot of farmable land, some animals and a little amount of well-equipped cottages. It was easy to convince them to accept the deal Negan offered, but for two rebels. Negan killed one of the men in charge to seal the deal but it looked like a little troublemaker wanted to play the hero.

She dressed herself with the few clothes she had taken with her. She put on her military boots, the tight jeans Negan got her, a white shirt with a wide cleavage and her leather jacket, which was very similar to Negan’s one. Knowing that Negan liked it that way, she let her hair free.

"Come here" Negan called her from the door. She went to him quickly.

He caught her lips in a wild kiss to which Lucy replied the same pretended way. She knew how he liked to be treated and he was happy thinking she truly wanted him.

Negan gave Lucille to her after hushing it with care and actual adoration. He had taught her how to use it properly and used to say that he was dying to see his two angels playing around.

That was going to be her first time in front of Negan’s men. At the beginning, after being accepted in the group called the Saviours, she stayed at the Sanctuary with Negan’s wives, learning how to use every kind of weapons and adapting herself to the way of life of the group. Finally, two days before, Negan decided that she was prepared to go with them to make a deal.

The Saviors welcomed them with whistles. The people of the community watched from the distance, silent; silent and scared. Lucy walked alongside Negan, at his shadow, with Lucille resting at her shoulder. The wired bat was way heavier than she expected but she didn’t show any sign of weakness.

They walked to the men who were forming a disordered semi-circle with the community’s hero at the center. The boy was even younger than Lucy, who was barely 20 years old, and was crying even though his face was shining in determination.

Negan stopped but she kept walking until she was only some steps away from him. The boy raised his eyes to her; it could be seen in his gaze that he was not afraid. Lucy lowered his arm without letting the wired bat touch the asphalt.

“He’s all yours, angel” Negan laughed at her back.

“What’s your name?” she asked, her voice empty of any emotion. The boy didn’t answer so Lucy approached the bat to his face and grazed his cheek with it. “I asked you a question”.

“Luke” said the boy between his teeth. Lucy crouched until their faces were at the same level.

“I don’t hear you”.

“Luke” the boy repeated, higher. “My name is Luke”.

“Good”. Lucy stood up quickly and put Lucille close to the boy’s face one more time. “Luke… No one rebels against us. No one. If someone does… They are punished. But you already knew that, didn’t you?” Luke nodded and some strands of copper red-hair fell on his sweaty forehead. “Of course you did. That’s why you know what’s going to happen next” She turned around and took a look at every single face of the inhabitants of the community; a smile started to appear on her lips when she faced Luke again. “Now…” 

She held the bat with both her hands, turned to her right and hit Luke’s head with all her might. A loud crack was heard all over the place half a second before the blood started to pour like a fountain. Negan started to laugh behind her. Lucy beat the boy’s head again and some blood spilled on her face but she didn’t notice it. She kept on beating to Negan’s laugh until the head was nothing but a jumble of bones, blood and brains. When she was finally over, her face was almost covered in Luke’s blood and her chest rose and fell to her rapid breathing.

“Did y’all see it?” Negan shouted. “That’s my fucking girl!”

 

* * *

 

Life went by quick at Negan’s side.

Slowly over time he started to take her to all his excursions and let her hold Lucille more often. Lucy soon earned a place of honor within the Saviors, who were almost as scared of her as they were of Negan. No one dared to touch her in fear not only of what Negan could do to them but also of Lucy herself.

Negan’s wives were the ones who feared her the most. They never spoke in her presence and they only dared to talk to her to offer her some food, a drink or anything else she may want. Lucy knew that some of them were jealous of the way Negan treated her and she could never contain a smile any time she imagined one of them in her place.

 

* * *

 

She walked through the dark corridors of the Sanctuary in almost complete silence; her feet didn’t make any sound regardless of the heavy military boots they were covered in.

Negan had said that he wanted more ammo and Lucy had obeyed. She ran into some men in her way, all of them heavily armed; they turned their heads to watch her go by for Negan liked her to dress up. He used to say that such an angel face as hers must have been made to be contemplated.

She stopped at the door of the armory, kept by a wide-shouldered guy whose muscles seemed to be almost breaking his shirt. The guy was the same height as her and studied Lucy with a brow raised. She stayed still.

“What do you want?”, the guy asked.

“Some ammo for Negan’s gun”, she replied; her voice didn’t show up any emotion. The guy chuckled, which made Lucy raise one of her brows. “Is that funny?”.

“You’re not getting in here”.

“Hasn’t Negan told you about me?” she made sure her voice was sarcastic enough for the guy to notice; the man’s shoulders widened even more. “What a pitty”.

Even before the guy was able to figure out what she was going to do, Lucy took her gun and pointed at the guy’s frown; the canon was touching the bridge of his nose. The guy’s eyes sparkled with fear for a few seconds and Lucy let appear on her face a victory smile that showed her teeth, almost as white and perfect as Negan’s.

“What’s going on, J?” Lucy didn’t need to turn around to know that it was Simon, Negan’s second at charge, who asked. The man with the mustachio came over.

“She says she’s here to take some ammo…”

“And this asshole doesn’t let me come in” Lucy interrupted him. She took of the locker of her gun and the guy tried to hide the thrill that crossed him.

“Let her, J” Simon commanded. “She’s Negan’s. He’s new in here, Lucy” the man told her trying to excuse the guy. “He doesn’t know what he’s doing”.

After taking a last look full of distrut and some fear at Lucy, the guard stepped aside and opened the door with a key that hanged from his neck. Lucy gave him a bright smile and turned to Simon, returning her gun to the holster she had on her belt.

“Thanks, Simon.”

She entered the armory without the smile leaving her lips. She took a peek at the shelves looking for what Negan needed. The place was full of weapons and boxes of ammo but it wasn’t even a third part of what they had. Almost all of the guns were carried by Negan’s men and they always had them with them but they also had a great amount of weapons hidden at strategic points just in case someone had the balls and the stupidity to try to defeat them.

Her enormous and blue eyes found what she was looking for. She stood on her tiptoes to reach the box and decided to take the lot, just in case. Negan wanted to keep on teaching her how to shoot the next day and he used to say that it was never enough.

She felt the guard’s look at her back all of the time she took to cross the corridor again in her way to the bedroom she shared with Negan, so she turned around to give him a last smile before reaching the corner. No one questioned Negan’s angel.

 

* * *

 

She entered the cute living room where Negan’s wives spent most of their time feeling all the eyes on her. Some of the wives showed mistrut, others confusion, but all of them were scared.

Negan hadn’t taken her with him that day. His men had told him the news about another missing small group of the Saviours and the main suspects were Alexandria’s group, who had already caused them a big amount of troubles. Negan had been weeks planning an attack on them to propose his deal, he had even considered the idea of infiltrating Lucy to wage a surprise attack -which was way funnier- but the group had started to be a serious bother.

Lucy approached the small cabinet where the wives kept the alcohol and poured a glass of whisky until it was half full. She leant against the wall enjoying the silence and the looks of terror the wives were giving her. At that time, Negan had five. Lucy didn’t know them by their names but she did know how they had gotten there. The black woman, who was wearing the most tasteful cleavage of them all, had been the first and agreed marrying Negan in exchange of him giving her family a place at the Sanctuary. Lucy’s favorite was the third, a tall and thin girl with beautiful auburn hair. She had been a little defiant at the beginning but she had soon get used to Negan.

Lucy took the first sip, which warmed her throat and stomach, and kept watching the wives. All of them were wearing tight and provocative dresses while Lucy was using a plain pair of jeans and one of Negan’s shirts, which gave her a feeling of slight advantage. She came to her sense for half a second and wished to swap places with any of them; they had chosen Negan, they had had the opportunity of saying no. Lucy never had that chance. She ended her drink with one single sip when she realized what was going on inside her brain. Negan was good, she told herself, Negan had saved her. Negan had saved her. Being his was a really small price.

 

* * *

 

Negan used to visit her every night but sometimes he liked to stay with his wives. That night was one of those times.

Lucy spent her hours of freedom taking a long bath, reading some of the books Negan had given to her and enjoying all the space she had for herself in the enormous bed that occupied almost the whole bedroom. Negan was a heavyset man and liked her to hug him at night, so she could never sleep all stretched out over the bed. She fell asleep with a big smile on her lips.

“We’ve got an important mission today!” Negan woke her up with his usual bright smile and good mood.

Lucy opened her eyes immediately, feeling alert. Due to the amount of light that was coming into the bedroom, she guessed it was already midday. She got up on the bed and let the seeds fall over her naked body; she did nothing to stop them. Negan was laying on the wall at her left.

“Important?” she asked while rubbing her eyes.

“Do you remember the group from Alexandria?” Lucy nodded to Negan’s question. They had assaulted one of their settlements, killed everyone there and stolen their guns. “Today’s the big day”.

Lucy finally stood up and started dressing. Negan had been waiting for weeks to find the perfect moment to end the group that had caused them so many troubles. They had already captured some of them: an asian guy, a man with a vest and two women, a beautiful latina and a black one with her hair full of dreadlocks. Lucy hadn’t met them yet but Dwight liked a lot to talk about them. He had already crossed ways with the one in the vest when he and her former girlfriend, Sherry, escaped the Saviours. Sherry was the last one of Negan’s wives.

She put on her belt with her favourite gun, which had a engraving of Lucille, and a great amount of ammo; she was a good shooter but you can never tell.

They left the Sanctuary after Negan had said goodbye to all of his wives by kissing them on the lips. Lucy watched them from the door noticing that the new girl, Sherry, was the only one who was able to look at her in the eye.

They spent hours on the road until they reached the point where they had planned to round up Alexandria’s group. They had blocked every single way to the Hilltop, where the attempt of rebellion had started. Lucy wasn’t able to understand how could someone actually think that they had a chance against them.

“Ready for the show?” Negan hadn’t stopped smiling since she woke up. Lucy copied his expression and nodded.

They stepped out the car that had got them to that small glade. Some of their men had been there for hours, leaning against their vehicles. Negan took her to the camper that the man that was standing on his knees had used to try to mislead them.

“They will get here soon” Negan moved every two seconds, restless and excited. “This is going to be something really, really big”.

“Will you do it?” Lucy asked, taking a seat on one of the padded benches; the camper smelled like humidity and sweat.

“Hell yeah”.

Lucy nodded and took a look at the Saviors through the small window. She knew that everyone was looking forward to end that rebellion.

The whistles started at the outside and that could only mean one thing: Alexandria’s group was about to arrive. Negan gave a loud laugh and approached her, holding her by her waist and getting her up with a single arm. He kissed her with fury, with enthusiasm, and Lucy kissed him back and hushed his gelled hair. Negan pulled her against his body and, with her free hand, Lucy grabbed his neck to pull him closer. Negan let her go and put Lucille next to her face. Knowing what he wanted Lucy gently kissed the shiny and polished wood, causing Negan to draw a big smile on his face. Outside the whistles stopped.

“Good…” Simon’s voice sounded muffled through the walls of the camper. “You made it. Welcome to where you’re going”. Silence. “We’ll take your weapons. Now”.

“We can talk about it” said an unknown voice.

“We’re done talking” muttered Simon. “Time to listen”.

Lucy heard the noise made by their men taking the group’s weapons; the sound of the guns being handled was unmistakeable. Negan indicated Lucy to get between him and the door: he wanted to make an entrance and Lucy’s sweet and angelic face was the perfect contrast. Outside Simon murmured something Lucy couldn’t understand.

“Okay” the man’s words were understandable that time. “Let’s get her down and get you all on your knees”. Lucy moved her hand to take her gun but Negan stopped her. “Lots to cover”.

“Hold up” said another unknown voice. “We got it”.

“Sure” agreed Simon, “sure...” Lucy heard some feet stepping on the gravel. “Gonna need you on your knees. Let’s get the other ones. Right now”. The moment was near and Lucy could feel how the air was getting more and more fevered. Negan was burning in excitement. “Dwight!”

“Yeah”.

“Chop, chop” urged Simon.

“Come on,” Dwight commanded, “you got people to meet”.

They heard the sound of the truck where they kept the prisoners. One by one, the prisoners stepped out and got on their knees. Their voices were unintelligible.  
“On your knees!” Simon shouted. His tone changed a few seconds later. “All right! We got a full boat. Let’s meet the man”. Lucy felt her muscles tightening, ready.

Simon hit the camper twice and Lucy opened the door, stepping off and aside so Negan could go through. Lucy stayed behind, near the vehicle, to see the show.

“Pissing our pants yet?” Negan asked by way of greeting.

Lucy let her eyes go through the prisoners, one by one, while Negan did his job. The first ones on the left were the ones they already had. Next to the black woman there was an enormous redhead guy with a killer moustache and his hair cut in a military-style. The following one was a young woman; she looked sick: pale, haggard and shaky. Beside her there was another man, older and covered in sweat; a short beard darkened his jaw. The next one was another black woman who showed quite more strength than her fellows. The last ones were three men: two of them were very young but the one that was between them was barely a kid. He was wearing a sheriff hat and his eye was covered by an eyepatch-like bandage. All of them were on their knees.

Negan had started to walk towards them.

“Boy, do I have a feeling we’re getting close.” Lucy leant against the camper with her arms across her chest and a smile on her lips. Negan was strolling in front of the prisoners. “Yep… It’s gonna be pee-pee-pants city here really soon. Which one of you pricks is the leader?”

Lucy watched them with a little bit more of attention, trying to find it out before knowing the answer. Due to his fierce appearance and defiant attitude, she guessed that it was the heavyset redhead, but Simon pointed at the one with the short beard, the one between the black woman and the shaky girl. Lucy squinted to see well; there was something in his face that reminded her of someone but she couldn’t really say who it was.

“It’s this one” indicated Simon. Negan sighed loudly before approaching the man. 

“Hi,” Negan saluted. His smile could be heard in his voice, “you're Rick, right? I'm Negan and I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people.” Lucy let go of the wall knowing that Negan was taking a running start. “Not cool! Not fucking cool. You have no fucking idea how not fucking cool that shit is but I think you’re going to be up to speed here shortly.” The guy called Rick was looking at Negan with a strange mixture of feelings on his face. The sweat was falling off from his hair like a soft rain. “You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes.” Negan smiled. “Fuck yeah you are.” He laughed softly. “You see, Rick, whatever you do, no matter fucking what, you don’t mess with the new world order and the new world order is this. And it's really very simple, so even if you’re fucking stupid, which you very well may be, you can understand it. You ready? Here goes, pay attention.” Negan took Lucille out of his shoulder and held her with one hand, approaching her to the man’s face. Suddendly, the two pairs of eyes crossed and a strange brightness shone in Rick’s. “Give me your shit or I will kill you.” Negan explained.

»Today was career day.” Negan kept on talking and walking around with Lucille spinning in his hand. “We invested a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do.” He pointed at Rick’s face with his bat. “You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me, That’s your job. Now I know that is a mighty big, nasty pill to swallow but swallow it you most certainly motherfucking will. You ruled the roost. You built something. You thought you were safe. I get it. But, the word is out, you are not safe. Not even fucking close. In fact you are fucked, more fucked if you don’t give me what I want and what I want is half your shit. And if that is too much you can go make, find or steal more and it will even out sooner or later. This is your way of life now, the more you fight back, the harder it will be. So, if someone comes to your door, you fucking let us in, we own that fucking door. You try to fucking stop us and we will fucking knock that fucker down. You understand?” Getting no answer from Rick, Negan bent over him with a hand on his ear. “What? No answer?” He messed his beard and stood up again. “You don’t really think that you are going to get through this without being punished now, did ya? I don’t want to kill you people, just want to make that clear from the get-go. I want you to work for me and you can’t do that if you’re fucking dead, now can you?. I'm not growing a garden but you killed my people, a whole fucking damn shit lot of them, more than I am comfortable with and for that, well for that you've gotta fucking pay. So now, I am gonna beat the holy fuck fucking fuckity fuck out of one of you.” He spinned Lucille. “This, this is Lucille,” Negan showed them the bat, “and she is awesome. All this, all this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honour.” He continued walking in front of the prisoners and stopped at the redhead, who straightened, “Oh. I gotta shave this shit.” He mumbled, hushing his beard again. Then he approached the kid and pointed at him, “You got one of our guns. Yeah, you got a lot of our guns. Shit, kid, lighten up, at least cry a little.” Negan took the gun that was resting on the ground right in front of the boy and put it in his belt before he started to walk again. He stopped at the shaky girl, “Jesus, you look fucking shitty. I should just put you out of your misery right now…” He raised Lucille but the Asian guy screamed and he stopped.

“No!” shouted the guy, jumping forwards. Dwight approached quickly and held him. “No!” the shaky girl screamed the same as the boy when Dwight pointed at his head with a crossbow.

“Nope, nope. Get him back in line.” Negan commanded. The guy was crying and screamed again when Dwight dragged him back to his place in the row.

“No, no…” He begged with his face covered in tears.

“Alright, listen, don’t any of ya do that again. I will shut that shit down, no exceptions! First one's free. It’s an emotional moment, I get it. Sucks, don’t it. The moment you realise you don’t know shit.” Negan said looking at Rick. A few seconds later, he pointed at the young boy with Lucille. “This is your kid, right?” Negan laughed and Lucy finally paid some attention to the boy. There was something about his face, something… She shook her head and focused again on what Negan was saying, “This is definitely your kid”.

“Stop this!” Rick yelled. Lucy looked at him quickly for his voice awaken a strange feeling in her chest.

“Hey!” Negan exclaimed, his face serious, “Do you not make me kill the future little serial killer, don’t make it easier on me. I gotta pick somebody. Everybody is at the table waiting for me to order.” Lucy took a look at all of them before deciding that her bet was on the leader and the Asian boy for his daring before. Negan started whistling and kept on walking around studying every single person that was staring at him with fear and terror on their bones, “I simply cannot decide.” He laughed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His eyes landed on Lucy, who smiled at him, “What do you say?” Lucy pointed at the leader with her chin but Negan shook his head in disagreement, “Too obvious…” He snapped his tongue, “I got an idea.” He approached again the candidates and pointed at Rick, “Eeny, meeny, miny, mo,” He walked Lucille around pointing at every face so the fate would pick for him. Lucy took a step forward, “catch a tiger by his toe, if he hollers, let him go, my mother told me to pick the very best one, and you are it…” Lucille stopped in front of the redhead, freezing time, “Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy’s other eye out and feed it to his father and then we’ll start. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry, hell you're all gonna be doing that.” He held Lucille with both hands and hit the man’s head, which broke in half with a loud crack followed by the screaming of his friends. He fell on the ground but, after a few seconds, he managed to get up despite the blood that was falling over his face, “Ohhhh, look at that! Taking it like a champ!”

“Suck…” the man mumbled. Lucy looked at him, surprised, “my… nuts”. Negan hit him a second, a third time. Negan hit him so many times he ended up unrecognizable.  
Negan turned around, thick and shiny blood dripping from Lucille.

“You heard that?” Negan smiled between gasps, amused, “He said ‘suck my nuts’”, he repeated with mockery in his voice. Negan sighed and laughed before hitting him thirteen more times in front of the group’s terrified faces, “Oh, my goodness!”, he exclaimed, “Look at this!”, he spinned Lucille, spilling blood in every direction. Some blood plopped at Lucy’s feet without getting to stain her, “You guys! Look at my dirty girl!”, the noise of the blood streaming down Lucille and falling to the gravel was audible even from where Lucy was standing. Negan approached the latina and put Lucille next to her face, “Sweetheart, lay your eyes on this. Oh, damn… were you… were you together?”, he asked after seeing the look in the girl’s eyes, “That sucks. But if you were you should know there was a reason for all this… Red? And hell, he was, is and will ever be red! He just took one, or six or seven for the team!”, he pointed at the girl again, “So take a damn look. Take a fucking look!”, suddendly, the man who was next to the girl, the one in the vest, got up and punched Negan in the face.

“Daryl!”, Rick shouted.

Lucy took a step forward but, even though the man tried with all his might to resist, he was soon restrained. Lucy then looked at Negan, who was touching his face where he had been punched.

“No!”, Negan roared, “Oh, no…”, he turned to look at Lucy, “Did you see that?”, Lucy drew a sneaky smile. “That? Oh, my… That is a no-no. The whole thing, not one bit of that shit flies here”, he looked away from her and bended down in front of the man, who had been immobilized against the floor.

Dwight ran to the man with his crossbow -which had been Daryl’s- high and pointed at his head.

“You want me to do it?”, Dwight asked, “Right here.”

Slowly, Negan grabbed Daryl by the hair and uncovered his face. The man was growling and panting.

“No… no you don’t kill them. Not until you try a little.” Dwight lowered the crossbow and helped to take Daryl back in the line. “Anyway, that’s not how it works. Now I already told you, people, first one’s free. Then what I said… I said I would shut that fucking shit down! No fucking exceptions. Now I don’t know what kind of lie and assholes you’ve been dealing with but I’m a man of my word. First impressions are important. I need you to know me. So!”, he took Lucille with both hands, “Back to it.”, and, with no hesitation, he turned on his feet and hit the Asian guy, sparking screamings of pure horror.

The boy fell on the ground with a thump and Negan beated him again, but the guy managed to get up again on his knees, his face covered in blood. Lucy showed her disgust with a grimace on her lips when she saw that, under all the blood, one of the guy’s eyes had popped out. His forehead was open.

“Buddy, you still there?”, Negan asked bending over him, “I just don’t know, it seems like you’re trying to speak,” Negan seemed pleasantly surprised, “but you just took a hell of a hit. I just puffed your skull so hard your eyeball just popped out! And it is gross as shit!”

“Maggie…”, the boy mumbled, his whole body shaking, “I’ll… I’ll find you”

“Oh… Oh, fuck, I can see this is hard on you, guys... I am sorry,” Lucy had to take her eyes off the second chosen one to look at Negan, whose voice sounded as if he was actually regretful, “I truly am, but I did say… no fucking exceptions!”. With a wide smile, he held Lucille with his two hands and hit the boy again, that time in the side of his face.

The Asian guy fell once more and Negan beated him so many times that Lucy lost count. The blood was flowing like a river and Lucy was not able to look away.

“I’m just getting started.” Negan gasped. He stopped hitting the boy and walked away; Lucy could see that the dead guy’s hands were still shaking, “Lucille is thirsty!”, Negan laughed, “She’s a vampire bat!” he approached Rick, whose face was shining with fear and his dead friends’ blood, “What? Was the joke that bad?”


End file.
